Teen Titans 2nd Generation
by xSaffire55x
Summary: Written by xSaffire55x & BGuate224-Follow the epic journey as the next generation goes on their first mission: save parents. Maybe getting the help of some past help along the way.


**Saffire: HEY PEEPS! Guess what? We're back and-  
>BG: BETTER THAN EVER DO YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THIS CHAPPIE? WAY LONGER THAN OUR OLD STORY! SERIOUSLY DUDES-<br>Saffire: I think you're scaring them away…**

**To all old comers, welcome back! Our writing style has improved greatly so we decided to change it up a bit ;) to all new comers, we hope you enjoy. We wrote it together actually, going on and off on ideas…on a chatting website…**

**-TT-**

A lightly tan girl held her notebooks in her hands tightly as she walked through a high school hallway, Jump City High School to be exact. Most parents would be scared to send their kids to the public schools in Jump City, but her parents…Her unique blue eyes dashed back and forth, looking for someone. Her van covered feet dragged along the floor followed by her branded Jump City High School basketball shorts with well toned legs shown nicely, her light tan glowing. For a shirt she was wearing a tank top that was underneath a green plaid button up that was only unbuttoned at the top 2 buttons, showing off her tank top.

"Elizabeth." a voice taunted from the other end of the hallway.

The girl with blue eyes rolled said eyes and turned her head toward them, her black curly hair swishing out of her way, "That's my name." she nonchalantly replied.

When she had turned around there was a bunch of cheerleaders and preppy girls at the end of the hall all dressed in overly bright colors, pink being the most common. Elizabeth tried glaring at them but moved her head away to clutch it in her hands, "Ow...my eyes are burning from all the pink." She smirked.

The head cheerleader scoffed her being the beach blonde one in the middle with high pig tails, "Real funny Goth girl. We were just wondering if you've seen your brother Mark." she drawled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you guys want with my brother?" Elizabeth asked with attitude. She didn't like these girls. Their voices _irked_ her.

"Uhm duh he's hot and we were going to invite him to this super hot party tonight-OW!" another cheerleader complained as she rubbed her belly, where the head cheerleader, Brittany jabbed her.

"You don't have to tell the loser about the party Jaynah." Brittany rolled her eyes. Jaynah nodded her head as she continued to rub where she was hurt.

"Goth girl if you do see Mark tell him to find us in the gym."

"Will do!" Elizabeth mock saluted them before throwing up the middle finger.

"Whatever." mumbled the cliché group of cheerleaders as they walked away from the paler girl, strutting down the halls.

The paler girl was glaring after the girls clad in pink. As she turned around her curls swished around and her eyes softened as she faced a Hispanic girl. She was exactly the same height and her hair was hidden by a dark beanie, "Hey BG."

The Hispanic girl smiled back and asked, "The bitches trying to get your brother again Izzy?" as she bit her sharpie colored nails. This was Brenda Gabriella but was liked to be called the nickname BG, seeing as her name was a mouthful.

Elizabeth, or more commonly known as Izzy, smirked and answered with a hint of attitude, "First, stop taking my Sharpies! And yes, but they are totally jealous because Mark is only drooling over you." She laughed as her best friend's face lit up a fire shade of red.

The girl called BG semi-glared at the pale girl. As she was about to retort a shrill bell rang in the background. Izzy smirked at BG and told her, "See you later BG." Waving a taunting hand.

BG fully glared at Izzy's back, her killer daggers, more like katanas, drilling holes which Izzy fully ignored.

"BYE IZZY!" she yelled after the girl's retreating form, getting many stares from passing students, "Do we have a problem here?" she asked them as she rested her hand on her hip.

No one answered so the girl smiled and skipped her way to class, yes, skipped...before colliding with a hard figure making them both fall down until their bottoms touched the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry-oh, it's you." the boy glared as he took back the hand he was offering the girl.

BG's eyes skimmed up to see blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket, "Hi Tony." she glared as she touched her palms to the ground, using them she jumped up.

"Sorry lover boy but Izzy went that way." she pointed her finger, still glaring at him, and left, colliding shoulders with him, making him stumble.

"Shut up!"

Tony was glaring at the back of the girl as he was planning to get back at her. Though if he got caught that would mean that Izzy would be mad at him…and he didn't want that.

"Yo dude! What's the matter with you?"

Tony had turned around to see a boy with dirty blond hair walking towards him. Along the way basically all the girls were drooling over the boy walking towards him and Tony. Said teenage boy was clad in dark jeans and a black muscle shirt.

"Yo Mark. How's it going dude?"

Both gave each other a manly hug. Mark flipped his "sk8 boy" hair out of his uniquely purple eyes, which caught all the girls' attentions, "Nothing much, trying to get to class without being mobbed." he whispered the last part, "And you didn't answer my question." he quirked an eyebrow.

"Just saw Brenda Gabriella." His muscled body shuddered at the word.

Mark rolled his gorgeous eyes, "Dude this has to stop, she's really great." Mark blushed.

"Yeah, yeah says you."

"Yeah says me but-" Mark couldn't finish his sentence before a long group of squeals came from the other end of the hallway.

"GIRLS~ I found Mark _and_ Tony!" a brunette cheerleader squealed, pointing at the two boys chatting.

"RUN!" they both yelled at each other before dashing off.

"What you got?" Tony yelled as his black spiky hair blew at the speed he was going.

"ENGLISH!" Mark yelled at him.

"DAMN, I GOT SCIENCE!" he complained and they parted ways.

Izzy heard the boys screaming and smirked when she heard Mark yell that he was going to English.

"Whenever I see you or my sister smirk it's usually something not good at all..."

Izzy's smirk turned into a genuine smile as she turned and hugged a bald African American boy, "Hey James. How's it going?"

James was wearing Jump City High School basketball shorts but in boys' and a football jersey that said 'Stone 23' on the back. The African American boy smiled and hugged her back and let her go, "You didn't answer my question Izzy. Why are you smirking?" he quirked his eyebrow before looking both ways and stepping back from her.

Izzy's smile went back to a smirk and said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "What class do you have next?"

James looked suspicious but answered anyways, "English...why?"

Izzy's smirk widened and answered, "You will see..."

**-TT-**

Brenda Gabriella tapped her fingers along her desk as she doodled away in her leather bound sketchbook. She was so absorbed in her drawing that she didn't even realize someone take a chair and sit in front of her.

"You're actually pretty good..." a girl drifted off as she stared at the human drawing.

BG's cheeks flamed up as she slammed the book shut, "If you speak of anything you saw I will KILL you, with either rusty scissors or a giant blue frying pan, you're choice." BG spoke low and venomously as she glared.

"OMG I was just complimenting you, don't need to get your panties in a bunch punk." the girl sneered taking in BG's appearance.

She was sporting a black off the shoulder top and a white belt on her waist with red and black checkered skinny jeans.

"You got a problem with me then don't talk." she deadpanned.

"I WILL!" the girl stormed.

"Okay thanks." BG smiled cheekily.

All of a sudden the speakers crackled to life and a monotone spoke, "Brenda Gabriella please report to the office. Once again, Brenda Gabriella please report to the office."

Said girl groaned and she got up as everyone around her was 'ooo'ing and 'ahh'ing, so she shouted, "SHUT UP!"

They all quieted down, their voices turning into murmurs, and BG headed off to the office only to find a serious looking Izzy and a pink Mark covered in glitter and on his forehead.

In hot pink it read, 'Courtesy of FG & BG'. And next to Izzy was James who was trying hard not to crack up. Since Brenda and Izzy were best friends and had a weird way of knowing what was on the other's mind, Brenda Gabriella already knew it was Izzy who did it because of her serious face.

"Izzy...as much as I want to say you're a genius..." BG started, sprouting a smile on Elizabeth's face, "BUT YOU DUMB ASS!" the smile was quickly dropped.

"The school actually KNOWS I'm BG!" she groaned as realization struck Elizabeth, they didn't know she was FG...

"Shit!" the blue eyed girl cursed.

"The principal will see you now Ms. Ramirez." The receptionist chimed as she looked at the students. She shook her head and made her way back to her desk.

"Thanks." BG replied dryly.

The principal was a fat short lady clad in a pale pink woman's suit. Her room was surrounded in pictures of little kittens and her walls were painted the same color as her suit. The principal said in an annoying high voice, "If you tell me who FG is, you won't be expelled. Let's make a negotiation here _BG_."

BG's face went instantly to shock and she answered in a harsh voice, "What? You can't threaten me like that!"

"You are on the debate team and sleuthing club, thought it would be an easy choice for you to live your dreams." The principal stuck her nose up.

The principal then smiled like she was a little school girl which made her uglier, if it was possible, "Oh but my dear, yes I can. Mr. Logan has been pranked oh too many times that I have full authority to expel the person who has done it."

BG's mouth went agape in complete shock but before she could say anything Izzy burst through the door with her eyes ready to glow but she calmed herself and said in a calm deadly voice, "I'm FG Ms. Mote. BG-err Brenda Gabriella had nothing to do with it; she wasn't even in the class so it's my entire fault. I take full blame."

Ms. Mote smiled her ugly smile and 'hmmmm'ed. "Well Ms. Logan, why do I not find this surprising? I would like you to go and clean out your locker, you are hereby expelled from Jump City High!"

Izzy bowed her head and sent BG an apologetic look and exited. "Ms. Mote! No! I set it all up for...Brittany. It's my fault. FG stands for...fuchsia glitter. Even, Izzy's not in that class either, the evidence doesn't add up, even with her confession." BG explained as she caught Izzy's hand.

"Well what do we have here, two confessions? Well...since Ms. Ramirez is a much more respected student here, I'll take her word on it. Expelled Ms. Ramirez." Ms. Mote concluded.

"NO!" unexpectedly the voice came from neither of the girls, but Mark instead as he barged through the door.

"They're both lying Ms. Mote. I-I was dared by the football team to set this all up but now I see that dares are wrong and can seriously hurt people. I take full responsibly for my actions. Expel me if you must." he finished with a bow.

"My word Mark, so noble of you. Well...you don't really have a record and it was such a prestigious act...fine. No one is expelled; you three may proceed with your day." Ms. Mote told them, sending a wink Mark's way.

He cracked a scared smile and ushered the other girls out of the room. Izzy was covering her eyes, "OH MY FUCKING AZAR! THE PRINCIPAL WAS FLIRTING WITH MY BROTHER! I'M SCARED FOR LIFE!" she screamed.

James followed them and was staring at Izzy oddly. Mark was still covered in pink paint and sparkles…it was oozing off his face leaving little trails.

BG commented. "Thanks Mark...here, as payment, let me help you get cleaned up..."

Izzy smiled at that and looked happy but her eyes betrayed her real emotions. Her eyes told you that she was hurt, sad, and just a little speck of fear. James looked at her and whispered, "Izzy...are you ok?"

Izzy might not be his sister but she was basically his sister because BG and Izzy were basically sisters and BG was practically his…no that makes no sense, they were all so close that they felt like his family. He was oldest so he wanted to watch over the girls. He loved them.

Along the way back they passed by Tony and Tony stared at them in shock, BG and Mark behind James and Izzy who were whispering and Mark covered in pink and glitter with the hot pink on his forehead. "Uhm...guys?" Tony asked with confusion as he stood up from the table he was at, a table full of other girls.

Elizabeth glared her daggers at the preps surrounding Tony and they dashed off. Her daggers became happy as a smile adorned her face and she sat down, followed by a timid James.

"Hold on guys, I'm a go clean this wacko up." BG smirked as she dragged Mark away with her, him wiggling his eye brows at the guys.

"I swear, when they get married, I'm going to be SO happy because then me and BG will be REAL sisters." Elizabeth smiled.

"So you don't care about Mark going through the tortures of matrimony?" Tony asked.

"No, I encourage it!" she smirked.

Tony just shook his head and James put his arm around Izzy's shoulders which she sunk into dramatically. Everyone already knew James was basically BG's and Izzy's sister so no one commented on it. But Tony couldn't help from wanting to glare at the arm but he forced the urge down…kind of…

"So guys, I've been hearing my..." he looked both ways to make sure they were alone, "Dad talking about training." Tony whispered to the other two.

"Us? TRAINING?" James whispered/yelled in astonishment.

"I know right? Crazy!" Tony commented while Elizabeth sat in the middle, pondering, taking it all in.

"Who knows...maybe we might need it someday..." Elizabeth whispered to them, as she brought her hands to her face, her thinking position.

"Yeah...she will definitely be the leader if she actually thinks training is a good idea." James joked as he bumped her shoulder.

"I'm serious." she complained with an eye roll.

"And so are we, crime's gone down significantly and our parents are still doing great, they don't look a day over twenty two." Tony argued.

"Do you remember when Brenda Gabriella joined us?" she asked him as she placed her head on her palm.

" 'Course I do, it was hell." he deadpanned receiving a punch to his arm, which he wanted to rub because it hurt like HELL, but didn't want to seem weak.

"Shut. Up." James glared.

"As I was saying, when she came she was tattered up and beaten yet she still helped our parents in one of their battles, she was trained and ready to go to any battle they needed her on. We waste our abilities." she contemplated.

Brenda Gabriella was adopted into the Titans family, when she revealed herself by freezing Cinderblock in the middle of a battle. She was quickly welcomed, fed, cleaned up, and offered a place to stay the night. Her past was...an eventful one that she wouldn't talk to them about. She quickly got along with the other girl of the group and slowly started to relax with her surroundings.

"Well-" but Tony couldn't finish because his expensive flashy phone beeped with a new text message, followed by a beep from Izzy's phone, then to James's phone, and then to even BG's and Mark's who were just coming back.

"They need us to WHAT?"

**-TT-**

**Review or me and BG will kill you! I have a bat and she has a frying pan! *evil smirk* Don't forget to read the oneshots in BGuate224's story with our favorite OCs! It's called Our Kids What!**

**REVIEW **

**SUGAR**

**GIR**

**SUGAR **

**REVIEW**


End file.
